disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Epcot International Flower
Epcot International Flower & Garden Festival ''' lleva a cabo cada año en Epcot dentro de Walt Disney World Resort en Bay Lake, Florida, cerca de Orlando, en la primavera, por lo general desde principios de marzo hasta finales de mayo. Descripción Oficial ¡Descubre un evento de primavera rebosante con sabores de la granja a la mesa, flores vibrantes, parques interactivos y entretenimiento de primera! Dale la bienvenida a esta hermosa temporada deleitando tus sentidos con una selección de experiencias encantadoras. Epcot International Flower & Garden Festival florece del 1º de marzo al 29 de mayo y ofrece divertidas experiencias de exploración para todas las edades e intereses. Lo mejor de todo es que, con tanto para ver y hacer, podrás ir y venir del Festival cuantas veces quieras, ¡y aun así encontrarás algo nuevo cada vez! Los puntos destacados del evento incluyen: * Cocinas al aire libre que ofrecen deliciosos platos pequeños, sabrosas bebidas con y sin alcohol, y varios puestos nuevos de comidas y bebidas * Más de 70 arbustos artísticos con temáticas de Disney de fama mundial, incluidas varias exhibiciones totalmente originales * Jardines vibrantes, torres de flores, hábitats de vida silvestre y senderos, algunos de los cuales se presentan por primera vez * Exhibiciones inspiradoras, seminarios, demostraciones prácticas y experiencias culinarias de la granja a la mesa completamente nuevas * Serie de conciertos al aire libre Garden Rocks™, con canciones retro de tus bandas favoritas; incluye una variedad nueva de actuaciones y paquetes de comidas Cocinas al aire libre Con más de una decena de paradas deliciosas, el World Showcase en Epcot es el anfitrión de cocinas al aire libre exclusivas del festival, que ofrecen un menú de especialidades de cocina gourmet y bebidas creativas. ¡Saborea, bebe y pasea mientras apetitos grandes y pequeños quedan satisfechos! '''Observaciones: * Las cocinas al aire libre están abiertas todos los días de 11:00 a.m. a 9:00 p.m. * Se requiere una entrada a Epcot. * Solo se servirá alcohol a los Visitantes mayores de 21 años. Lugares * Bauernmarkt: Farmer’s Market: Aventúrate a Alemania por bocados de Bavaria que seguro satisfarán a los sibaritas de todas las edades * Cider House: ¡Contempla sidras dignas de comentario y provisiones artesanales perfectas para un picnic fresco de la granja cerca del pabellón del Reino Unido! * Fleur de Lys: Deléitate con alta cocina gourmet y boissons que te harán enamorarte de este puesto parisino lleno de delicias! * Florida Fresh: Disfruta de manjares dulces y picantes de nuestro puesto del estado del sol, enclavado entre los pabellones de Francia y Marruecos. * Hanami: Viaja a Japón por platos novedosos elaborados con un zen culinario. ¡Cada delicioso plato es un favorito del Festival! * Jardín de Fiestas: Haz un recorrido de comida fantástico en el pabellón de México... ¡estos tentadores sabores agregarán un poco de picante a tu día! * La Isla Fresca: ¡Pruebas platos sazonados al estilo caribeño que harán que tu paladar bambolee al ritmo isleño! * Lotus House: ¡Prueba auténtica comida china e híncale el diente a la buena fortuna! * Northern Bloom: Satisface a paladares exquisitos con fantásticas comidas de nuestros vecinos del Gran Norte Blanco... ¡Oh, Canadá! * Pineapple Promenade: ¡Saborea frutas tropicales desde agrias y ácidas hasta la más dulces delicias heladas! * Cocina Primavera: Mangiare platos sustanciosos de la antigua cocina campestre, servidos con una copa de vino… ¡eso es amore! * Taste of Marrakesh: Deleita a tu paladar con los sabores exóticos de esta meca del norte de África, ¡el misterioso país de Marruecos! * Canasta de moras: ¡Endulza tu festín con una variedad de platos deliciosos de moras que seguramente te encantarán! * THE SMOKEHOUSE: Barbecue and Brews: Prepárate para especialidades de cocción lenta y una gran selección sofisticada de cervezas artesanales, ¡en el American Adventure Pavilion! * Urban Farm Eats: Sacia tus antojos con un increíble menú de comidas y bebidas naturales, ¡además de consejos para cultivar tu propio huerto! * Puestos de cafés especiales, auspiciados por Joffrey’s Coffee & Tea Company: ¡Consiente tu paladar con bebidas inspiradas en el festival y bebidas para adultos en los puestos de café por todo el Parque Temático! Conciertos al aire libre Garden Rocks™ con canciones retro de tus bandas favoritas; incluye una variedad nueva de actuaciones y paquetes de comidas; Durante el Epcot International Flower & Garden Festival, estás invitado a disfrutar más de diez increíbles presentaciones musicales y algunos artistas nuevos que se presentarán en el escenario de Garden Rocks por primera vez. Para obtener más información sobre cada presentación, consulta el programa cada fin de semana. Observaciones * El horario de las presentaciones de la serie de conciertos Garden Rocks es de viernes a lunes a las 5:30 p.m., 6:45 p.m. y 8:00 p.m.. * Las canciones mencionadas son solo para reconocer al artista y es posible que no formen parte del repertorio de las presentaciones. * El entretenimiento y las presentaciones están sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso. Topiarias, jardines y exhibiciones arbustos artísticos Más de 100 arbustos artísticos con temáticas de Disney de fama mundial, incluidas varias exhibiciones totalmente originales que han sido podados cuidadosamente por un talentoso equipo de horticultores de Disney. incluyendo estos Personajes y temáticas de Disney: * Anna y Elsa de Frozen : Ubicado en el pabellón de Noruega * Bambi y sus amigos : Con Bambi, Flower y Thumper Ubicados en el Pabellón de Canadá * Beauty and the Beast : Ubicados en el Pabellón de Francia * Belle – ¡NUEVO! : Ubicados en el Pabellón de Francia * Bromeliad Dragon Ubicados en el Pabellón de China * Buzz Lightyear de las películas Toy Story de Disney•Pixar Ubicado cerca de Mission: SPACE * Cruz Ramirez de las películas Cars de Disney•Pixar : Ubicado cerca de Test Track * Donald, Daisy, Huey, Dewey y Louie Ubicada en la entrada principal * Fantasia Ubicado en Future World West * Festival Blooms Ubicado cerca de Future World East and West Lake * Figment – ¡NUEVO! Ubicado detrás de Spaceship Earth * La dama y el vagabundo : Ubicados en el Pabellón de Italia * Mickey, Minnie y Pluto Ubicado en Showcase Plaza * Panda Presentado por Disneynature Ubicados en el Pabellón de China * Peter Pan, Tinker Bell y Fairy Houses de Pixie Hollow Ubicados en el Pabellón del Reino Unido * Phineas and Ferb – ¡NUEVO! Ubicado cerca de Odyssey Bridge * Ranger Mickey & Friends Ubicado en Future World * Blancanieves y los siete enanitos Ubicados en el Pabellón de Alemania * Stitch Ubicado al lado de la fuente de MouseGear * The Lion King Con Mufasa, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Sarabi, Simba y Timon Ubicado en el Outpost, entre el pabellón de Alemania y el pabellón de China * The Three Caballeros – ¡NUEVO! Ubicado en el Pabellón de México * Winnie the Pooh y sus amigos Ubicados en el Pabellón del Reino Unido * Woody de las películas Toy Story de Disney•Pixar Ubicado en The American Adventure recorridos y exhibiciones Hechízate con un paraíso de pétalos aromáticos. Rodéate con hermosas vistas y sonidos de la naturaleza mientras recorres tu camino entre canteros de flores, áreas de vida vegetal y hábitats silvestres. Desde el bonsái de árboles hasta mariposas, hay una variedad de muestras listas para captar la atención e imaginación de tu familia. Algunos de los aspectos destacados: * Alpine Containers (¡NUEVO!) – Profundiza tus conocimientos sobre las plantas de gran elevación mientras aprendes acerca de la vida sobre el límite de crecimiento de los árboles. * Colección de bonsái: Visita el pabellón de Japón para cultivar una apreciación de un arte antiguo que produce los árboles en miniatura más impresionantes. * Butterflies on the Go, presentado por GoGo squeeZ™ – Entra a este fantástico hábitat en Future World para observar de cerca diversas especies de mariposas… tan cerca que podrán hasta tocar tu hombro durante este emocionante recorrido guiado. * Mini jardines flotantes – Presta atención a 225 parcelas pequeñas que flotan sobre las lagunas que bordean el camino entre Future World y World Showcase. * Florida Fresh Garden (¡NUEVO!) – ¡Llamando a todos los pequeños! Ven a escalar, explorar, jugar y más en este jardín lleno de diversión, creado (y plantado) especialmente para los niños pequeños. * Geranium Grandeur (¡NUEVO!) – Disfruta las vistas (y los aromas) de estas populares plantas anuales, bienales y perennes de pétalos coloridos. * Jardín de salud y curación: ¡Visita The Land para descubrir plantas antiguas que tienen la habilidad de curar! * Jardines iluminados – Observa cómo Epcot cobra una nueva vida con los arbustos artísticos selectos de Disney, los parques infantiles del Festival que brillan e iluminan el parque, y la diversión del Flower & Garden Festival que continúa por la noche. * Nature Works Everywhere (¡NUEVO!) – Explora esta exhibición de The Nature Conservancy, donde los niños aprenderán a crear jardines que ayudarán a filtrar agua, proveer hábitats para la vida salvaje y mejorar la calidad del suelo en el patio de su escuela. * Jardín de chiles picantes: ¿Crees que puedes resistir el pique? Dirígete al pabellón de The Land para ver los chiles más picantes del mundo. * Plantas prehistóricas: Conoce muestras de la vegetación que existía cuando los dinosaurios caminaban por la tierra en Future World East. * Golondrinas purpúreas, presentadas por Audubon Florida: Detente y escucha los sonidos placenteros de esta especie única de pájaro cantor en Future World East. * Jardín de Shakespeare – Te encantará emparejar citas famosas con las flores que encuentres en este jardín vibrante en el pabellón de Gran Bretaña. Excursiones Gardens of the World Descubre todo lo que implica dar vida a los paisajes exuberantes y las exhibiciones distintivas en World Showcase. La excursión Gardens of the World es un complemento mágico a cualquier visita a Epcot, ¡y solo está disponible durante el Epcot International Flower & Garden Festival! En el transcurso de 3 horas, acompaña a un experto horticultor de Disney y a un grupo de entusiastas como tú en una fascinante excursión a pie por los Pabellones de World Showcase. Durante tu viaje “alrededor del mundo”, tendrás la oportunidad de: * Conocer lo que acontece detrás de escena con los arbustos artísticos y jardines galardonados que hacen del Festival un evento tan especial. * Examinar el rol del paisajismo en Walt Disney World Resort. * Aprender técnicas de paisajismo de Disney que podrás aplicar en tu hogar. * Descubrir diversas técnicas de jardinería y materiales para plantas, y observa como el paisajismo ayuda a desarrollar un tema. Observaciones * El precio de esta excursión es de $85.00 por Visitante, más impuestos. * Los Huéspedes deben tener al menos 16 años para participar. Además, los Visitantes menores de 18 años que participen en la excursión deben estar acompañados por un Visitante de 18 años en adelante que haya pagado entrada. * Se recomienda enfáticamente hacer reservaciones con anticipación. Para ello, visita el Centro de información para Huéspedes o llama al (407) WDW-TOUR para consultar disponibilidad. Los Visitantes menores de 18 años de edad deben contar con el permiso de sus padres o tutores para llamar. * Las visitas se llevan a cabo lunes, martes, jueves y viernes selectos, de 9:00 a.m. a 12:00 p.m. durante el Festival. * También se requiere una entrada a Epcot y no se incluye en el precio de la excursión Gardens of the World. * Estarás de pie durante las tres horas de esta excursión. Con esto en mente, asegúrate de usar zapatos cómodos. * Las ubicaciones actuales de las visitas y el orden en que se presentan están sujetos a cambios. * Haz check in en la maceta detrás de Spaceship Earth al menos 15 minutos antes del comienzo de tu excursión. Aquí te reunirás con tu guía y tu grupo. English Tea Garden, presentado por Twinings of London® Obtén una nueva apreciación por esta bebida consagrada durante una excursión gratuita por un elegante jardín de té inglés.Durante esta incursión guiada, aprenderás más sobre el arte detrás del cultivo y la mezcla de hierbas, procesos fundamentales para la creación de infusiones con sabores únicos. ¡Trae tu cámara! Más de una docena de plantas saborizantes de té están ubicadas dentro de platillos gigantes esparcidos por todo el jardín, dando la oportunidad de obtener fotos encantadoras. Observaciones * La excursión English Tea Garden dura aproximadamente 20 minutos. * La inscripción el mismo día de la excursión está disponible en la tienda de regalos The Tea Caddy. * Inscríbete temprano en el día, ya que cada excursión se limita a solo 20 Huéspedes. * Los tours se programan lunes, martes y miércoles a las 3:30 p.m. y 5:00 p.m, sábados y domingos a las 1:00 p.m., 3:30 PM y 5:00 p.m. Excursión Royal Tea Garden Embárcate en una excursión guiada por un jardín de té inglés, donde disfrutarás una degustación de tés y scones. La excursión Royal Tea Garden comienza a las 9:30 a.m. en el Pabellón del Reino Unido en Epcot, antes que World Showcase abra al público en general a las 11:00 a.m.. El guía de tu excursión te llevará por un elegante jardín de té, donde pasarás aproximadamente 45 minutos explorando el jardín a fondo y aprendiendo sobre el arte y la historia detrás del cultivo y la mezcla del té. Tu excursión termina con una parada en The Tea Caddy, donde te servirán scones y té. Tendrás la oportunidad de comprar en The Tea Caddy, o de disfrutar tu té y scones en un jardín al aire libre. Observaciones * El precio de este recorrido es $15.00 por persona, con impuestos incluidos. También se requiere una entrada válida a Epcot, que no está incluida en el precio de esta excursión. * Se recomienda reservar con anticipación. * Para hacer reservaciones, visita el Centro de Información para Visitantes o llama al (407) WDW-TOUR para verificar disponibilidad. Los Visitantes menores de 18 años de edad deben contar con el permiso de sus padres o tutores para llamar. * Estarás de pie durante los 45 minutos de esta excursión. Asegúrate de usar calzado cómodo. * La excursión comienza a las 9:30 a.m. y termina aproximadamente a las 10:30 a.m., seguido de acceso a The Tea Caddy desde las 10:30 a.m. hasta las 10:45 a.m.. * Debes hacer check in entre las 9:15 y las 9:30 a.m. en el UK Beer Cart, ubicado en Rose & Crown Pub. Este será tu punto de encuentro con el guía y el grupo de la excursión. Behind the Seeds Explora el futuro de la agricultura y conoce a las criaturas en un encuentro cercano en el pabellón The Land en esta excursión a pie. Visita 4 invernaderos y una granja piscícola para ver plantas, insectos y peces impresionantes. Esta excursión de una hora por la piscifactoría y 4 invernaderos que conforman el Pabellón de la Tierra es perfecta para cualquier persona interesada en la jardinería o las ciencias naturales. Allí, podrás: * Visita la granja piscícola y observa lo que sucede durante la hora de comer. * Soltar mariquitas en el invernadero para ayudar a proteger las plantas. Actividad sujeta a disponibilidad. * Contemplar frutas y vegetales gigantes y cultivos inusuales de todo el mundo. * Descubrir las técnicas más recientes de cultivo de plantas, incluido el cultivo hidropónico: "¡Mira, mamá, sin tierra!" * Llevarte a casa un folleto con algunas grandes ideas para tu propio jardín. Observaciones * Estarás de pie durante toda la hora de esta excursión a pie. Con esto en mente, asegúrate de usar zapatos cómodos. * Visitar la atracción Living with the Land antes de la excursión te dará un vistazo anticipado de lo que puedes esperar. Ten en cuenta que los puntos destacados de la excursión mencionados anteriormente están sujetos a cambio. * Haz check in en el punto de Información turística en la planta baja del Pabellón de la Tierra, cerca de Soarin' 15 minutos antes del comienzo de la excursión. Se perderá la totalidad del precio de la excursión si no te presentas o si la cancelas en el plazo de 2 días de la reservación. Presentaciones especiales Planta la semilla de la aventura Logra nuevas metas hortícolas en el Festival Center, un invernadero con recomendaciones de los expertos, inspiración para proyectos que puedes hacer tú mismo y más.Una vez adentro, sin duda encontrarás floricultura de todo tipo, como por ejemplo: * Exhibiciones como el Heritage of Disney’s Horticulture * Presentaciones y demostraciones en los escenarios del Festival Center * Oportunidades para codearte con los horticultores de Disney, los Master Gardeners y especialistas de Disney’s Animal Kingdom * Intermissions Café, con una selección de vinos y snacks * Una tienda del Festival Center repleta de suvenires temáticos del Epcot International Flower & Garden Festival. Eventos en Festival Center * Garden Information Desk : De 10:00 a.m. a 5:00 p.m. Conéctate con los Master Gardeners del Instituto de los Alimentos y Ciencias Agrícolas de la Universidad de Florida. *'Tips at the Spotlight Stage ' : 1:00 p.m. y 4:00 p.m. : Disfruta los consejos de jardinería de los expertos del Instituto de los Alimentos y Ciencias Agrícolas de la Universidad de Florida. * Conversations at the Festival Stage : De 10:00 a.m. a 5:00 p.m. No te pierdas las charlas animadas sobre una variedad de temas de horticultura. * Jardín Teatro : De 10 a.m. a 17:00 : Mira lo que está involucrado en la realización del Festival de Epcot Internacional de Flores y Jardines. * Herencia de Horticultura de exposiciones de Disney : De 10:00 am a 17:00 : Escucha cómo la horticultura jugó un papel clave en la creación de la visión de Walt Disney. * Hands-On presentaciones en el invernadero : De 11 a.m. y 14:00 : Consejos y trucos de pro superestrellas jardineras con pulgar verde! Fines de semana familiares Reúne las tropas para disfrutar de montones de actividades ecologistas que capturan la esencia inspiradora de la primavera. El itinerario de este año incluye lo siguiente: * Animales de Disney, ciencia y medioambiente, y especialistas en conservación: Comparte con los miembros del equipo del Parque Temático Disney’s Animal Kingdom durante este fin de semana único, con una variedad de temas que toda la familia disfrutará, como lo que podemos hacer para proteger nuestro planeta Tierra. * Celebra el Día de la Tierra: Comparte una ocasión para celebrar mientras le rendimos homenaje al lugar que llamamos hogar. Disfruta una variedad de actividades especiales y escucha a personalidades famosas en el Festival Center. * Descubre la abundancia de la agricultura de la Florida: No te pierdas la oportunidad de explorar el Estado del Sol. Interactúa con muchos especialistas en agricultura de la Florida dentro del Festival Center. * Florida Federation of Garden Clubs: Maravíllate con los impresionantes diseños de plantas que superan cualquier descripción, ubicados dentro del Festival Center. requerimientos Se requiere entrada a Epcot. Aunque la mayoría de los eventos del Festival se incluyen con tu boleto para Parque Temático, algunas experiencias requieren la compra de una entrada o el pago de una tarifa de admisión por separado. Además, la disponibilidad es limitada para experiencias selectas, y todos los eventos pueden ser reprogramados o cancelados en cualquier momento. Historia 2015 El Festival de 2015 incluye las nuevas incorporaciones de Anna y Elsa , torpe sobre la primavera (con Goofy , Chip 'n Dale y amigos), y la señorita Piggy topiaries, así como el retorno de la primavera está en el aire !, Buzz Lightyear , Cactus Road Rally (con Mater y Rayo McQueen), Fantasia , Phineas y Ferb , Farmer Mickey y Minnie (basado en gótico americano ), Bambi y amigos, Peter Pan , Aurora y el Príncipe Felipe , la Bella y la Bestia , Woody , Blancanieves y los Siete enanos , dama y el vagabundo , el rey León , la Cenicienta y el Príncipe Azul, año del espolón , y topiaries Troll, así como el jardín de la mariposa. 2 También fue el debut del Jardín de las rocas de la serie de conciertos, 3 que sustituyó al concierto Flower Power Series. 2015 Garden Rocks Concert Series * Gin Blossoms * Pablo Cruise * En Vogue * Starship * The Orchestra, con la actuación de los exintegrantes de ELO * Village People * Jon Secada * The Guess Who * Taylor Dayne * Little River Band * Herman’s Hermits con la actuación de Peter Noone 2016 El festival de 2016 presentó un Huey, Dewey y Louie topiario, un Ranger de Mickey Mouse topiaria para celebrar el Servicio Nacional de Parques centenario, jardín de flores de Sun, y el juego de jardín "Fab Five". 2016 Garden Rocks Concert Series * The Orchestra, con la actuación de los exintegrantes de ELO * STARSHIP con Mickey Thomas * Little River Band * Village People * Herman’s Hermits con la actuación de Peter Noone * The Guess Who * Blood, Sweat and Tears con Bo Bice * Brian Howe (former lead singer of Bad Company) * Georgia Satellites * Gin Blossoms * Darlene Love * Night Ranger * The Spinners 2017 El festival de 2017 introducirá un Figment topiaria, re-imaginado princesa topiaries y una re-imaginado Coches jardín, así como una nueva jardinería ornamental entrada principal. 2016 Garden Rocks Concert Series * Jon Secada * Dennis DeYoung presenta la música de STYX * The Pointer Sisters * Simple Plan – ¡NUEVO! * Plain White T’s * Night Ranger * Little River Band * Blood, Sweat and Tears con Bo Bice * Gin Blossoms * The Orchestra, con la actuación de los exintegrantes de ELO * Exposé – ¡NUEVO! * Berlin con Terri Nunn – ¡NUEVO! * STARSHIP con Mickey Thomas * The Guess Who * Herman’s Hermits con la actuación de Peter Noone * The Spinners Galería Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_26638.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29644.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29651.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29652.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29656.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29657.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29660.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29659.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29663.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29670.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29671.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29672.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29675.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29676.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29677.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29686.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29689.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29717.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29662.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29649.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29666.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29669.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29668.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29707.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29683.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29685.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29718.jpg Epcot-International-Flower-and-Garden-Festival_Full_29650.jpg Videografía Categoría:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Categoría:Epcot Categoría:Parques y espectáculos Categoría:Eventos de Walt Disney Parks and Resorts